new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Comical Novels
(Spanish: Novelcomicas) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series produced by Pudú Producciones. Plot Unlike the Matias Pudu and Friends, each short had a one-shot story and sometimes a pilot short. Filmography 2000 *''Sadistic Crow and Laughter Worm'' - An unlucky crow tries to eat a laughing worm who mocks him. *''The Amazing Pioneer'' - A showsman shows the audience how the best he can do. *''Tales of the Woodlands'' - A group of forest animals must find refuge on another forest. *''Electronic Broadcasting'' - A reporter radio and a television are reporting on the accident of a video game joystick and a very dispair blender mother. 2001 *''Go-Go Fever'' - A cheetah must challenge a sloth in a race, but when the cheetah asleep and the sloth wins. *''The Fairy and the Wizard'' - A fairy butterfly and a wizard frog must discover a kind of magic. *''Happy Elves'' - *''Poor Little Farmer'' - A farmer must retrieve her sheep to the corral, while a wolf tries to catch them. *''Paradise of the Bees'' - A family of bees are finding pollen nectar to retrieve the energy of the honeycomb. *''Drinks'' - A soda can and a juice glass plans to marry. *''Miles Per Toucans'' - A group of toucans must outsmarting a spider and a monkey helps them. *''Swing Frogs'' - A game-loving frog must get rid of the frogs who hate games. 2002 *''The Little Raccoon'' - A young raccoon must find his parents, but must avoid a hunter. *''Crazy Maestro'' - A small music band conducted by Matias, Chopper and Antonia which struggles through a distraction-filled public performance. *''Four Internet Socials'' - A computer befriends a mouse and becomes best friends forever. *''Romeo and Juliet'' - *''The Prospecting Mexican'' - A Mexican prospector must dig an amount of oro to becoming rich. *''Dance of the Flowers'' - Many flowers sing and dance, while an evil smog monster comes and kidnapped the Flower King. 2003 *''Police Knight'' - A group of medieval police officers must stop a criminal knight. *''Little Pico Voice'' - A young bear is going to recover his father's book. *''Bats in the Middle'' - A bat tries to catch an apple, but he's weaker. *''The Boy Who Cried Wolf!'' - A boy gets haunted by a wolf, but other people didn't understand. *''What's Going on Hollywood'' - A cat and a dog become stars of Hollywood. 2004 *''Baseball Dawg'' - A teenage dog is assigned as a baseball player, starting with his training day. *''The Cowardly Turkey'' - A turkey must escape from a family, in order to not be cooked at Thanksgiving. *''The Argentine Girl and the Dinosaur'' - An Argentine girl named Angelica befriends a space dinosaur named Darren, they become best friends and join forces to avoid a bank robbery. *''A Lizard Gentleman'' - A very popular lizard comes to the Reptile Metropolis. *''The Adult Red Riding Hood'' - A retelling of Little Red Riding Hood. *''The House of the Future'' - A documentary-like short where it features how can be the houses in the future. *''One Pixel's Family'' - An 8-bit child gets faraway for home, after his family banned chiptune music. *''The Polar Bear and the Mouse'' - A friendly polar bear befriends a timid mouse. 2005 *''Bakery Antics'' - A greedy chef tries to catch a living bread, but failed. *''The Sunline Crossline'' - A dim-witted horse must keep an eye to the crossing. *''Japanese Mice in the City'' - A family of Japanese mice are exploring the city, but must outsmarting a hungry cat. *''A Spirit's Welcome'' - After the family has been passing by generations, the last member becomes a spiritual guide. *''Evil Plans in Argentina'' - Angelica and Darren must foil the plans of an evil scientist and his henchmen. *''The Cupid and his Family'' - A cupid gets insane when he shots at everyone in the city. *''Greek Mischief'' -A pegasus must outsmarting a man-eating cyclops, who tries to crushing the Greek city. 2006 *''The Dutch Flour'' - *''The Elephant Who Loses Her Mind'' - *''Carousel Memories'' - *''Felix and Fanny pilot short'' *''Rail Safety'' - *''Viva la Vida Cuckoo'' - 2007 *''The Playful Cubs'' - *''Battle of the Holidays'' - *''Snow Moments'' - *''House Fixing-Up'' - *''Lunchtime Frollics'' - *''Unluck Caty and Laughing Parrot'' *''The Wise Hatman'' - *''The Leonardo's Illusion'' *''Buenos Aires Detour'' - 2008 *''Study of the Gravity'' - *''Reptiles Samba'' - *''The Balloon Animals'' - *''Mind the Baby, Catso'' *''Tom Thumb and Thumbelina'' - Two mice siblings try to find the way back to their home, while they are chased by a ogre cat who tries to eat them and a toad who wants to marry the female mouse. *''Witches, Cats and Ogres'' - 2009 *''City Security'' - *''The Origin of King Arthur'' - *''One Sense, One Think'' - *''Mammal Olympics'' - *''The Unicorn Festival'' - 2010 *''A Fox and a Microphone'' - *''Old McDonald's Farm'' - *''From New York to Sydney'' - *''Of Latinos and Foxes'' - *''Snack Hours'' - *''Bouncing Rabbit and Scaredy Deer'' *''Ten Mightiest Robots'' 2011 *''Pinball Panther and Rolling Hedgehog'' - *''Goofy Gadgets'' - *''Old Gentleman Owl'' - *''A Wonderful Neighborhood'' - *''Sing-Along Kid'' - *''Monkey Business'' - *''The Blacksmith Lion'' - 2012 *''Swing the Finest'' - *''A Cow in the Matador'' - *''The Texan Bandit'' - *''Swim or Ink'' - *''The Dancing Birds'' - 2013 *''Duckling, Fox and Crocodile'' - *''Rome Harmony'' - *''The Adventures of Captain Space and Robo-Pal'' - *''Night Street Critters'' - *''My Neighbor is a Vampire'' - *''Hillbilly Crow'' - *''The Bulldog and the Hedgehog'' - *''Yo-Ho Buccaneers'' - *''Tumbleweed High'' - *''The Three Zoo Animals'' - *''Swamp Police'' - 2014 *''Space Dogs in Saturn'' - *''Everest Critters'' - *''Robot Mayhem'' - *''The Animal Freshman'' - *''Audrey and her Emotions'' - *''Hawaiian Rabbits'' - *''Beats of the Trolls'' - *''Intergalactic Ride'' - *''The Fox Family'' - 2015 *''Two Muskrats in a House'' - *''Day of the Toys'' - *''Funny Bunny and Fang Cat'' - *''The Dragon and the Dinosaur'' - *''Johnny and his Pets'' - 2016 *''Peckbeard the Pirate Parrot'' - *''Selena and Magica'' - *''The Viking Bears'' - *''Grumpy Monkey and Crazy Hippo'' - *''Ragdoll and the Soldier'' - *''A Guitar's Life'' - *''The Space Teens'' - *''Pizza Delivery Cheetah'' *''Handsome and Evil'' - *''Mushrooms'' - *''The Old Man and the Husky'' - *''Inventor Duck and Robot Goat'' - *''A Life with the Cryptids'' - *''Chinese Treasure Hunter'' - *''Usual Snails'' - 2017 2018 2019 2020 2021 Production Development Voices Writing Music Gallery Title Cards Comical Novels Title Card.png|The original dub's title card Comical Novels Title Card (English dub).png|The English dub's title card Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Paramount Pictures' Noveltoons. *This is the only Pudú Producciones theatrical short series not to be officially part of the Matias Pudu and Friends franchise, but some of its series had debuted in some shorts. Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Theatrical short series Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Comical Novels Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Cartoons Category:Comedy Category:Franchises Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated